A New Beginning
by EmmaLJordan
Summary: What will happen when an old face returns to the hospital? What secrets will be uncovered? There's only one thing to remember that the truth always comes out in the end. First FF, please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

She entered the lift and pressed the number six as she used to do on a daily basis. The lift then stopped and soon after the doors opened. She stepped out onto the ward which had changed slightly since she had last seen it. She couldn't remember why she thought of returning; maybe it was to get back a sense of familiarity or was to try and remember the past. Whatever it was she was here now and there was no whole point of turning back.

As she made her way to the nurse's station she hoped that he was still here, that they both were still here. She wanted her son back, after almost 5 years she had recovered from her mental breakdown. She knew that it was time to get back to her son; she knew that it was going to be hard to do but it was going to be the best thing for herself in the final stages of recovery.

She arrived at the station and noticed an unfamiliar looking face sat at one of the computer screens. "Excuse me?" she spoke up to get the attention of the staff member that worked on Darwin.

"Yes. How can I help you?" Jonny replied as he spun around on the chair to face the voice coming from behind him.

"I'm looking for Joseph." She answered back.

"Joseph? Is he a patient here?" Jonny questioned as he started to look through the computer files for each of the patients to search for a name of Joseph, so he could direct the woman in the right way.

"No, he works here. Joseph Byrne, I need to speak to him urgently." The woman stated.

"I'm sorry but there are no staff members that are called Joseph who work on this ward. Are you sure he works on Darwin?" Jonny responded.

"Yes, of course he works on Darwin." She quickly replied. "I used to work with him." She shouted loud enough for the whole ward to hear her.

"Well unless he is invisible, I am pretty sure that there is no one here who works on Darwin ward under the name Joseph." Jonny mentioned. Just before anyone could speak again there was a voice coming from down the corridor.

"Could you be quiet please, there are patients trying to die," Jac bellowed as she made her way to the nurse's station. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. Doll face has returned." Jac continued. "What are you doing back here Faye?"

"Well if it isn't Jac Naylor," Faye replied. "I've come to tell Joseph that I want Harry back."

"That could be very hard of you. He's moved away, started a new life." Jac stated.

"What do you mean, he's 'started a new life?'" Faye queried.

"Joseph has moved on, he's got a new wife and is living in the country." Jac mentioned as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I thought he would have told you?!"

"No, he never told me anything about moving away." Faye stated "When did he move away?"

"A couple weeks after you left Harry with him; he couldn't continue working here as he needed to do what was best for the both of them. And that resulted in him moving away from Holby." Jac responded.

"Oh." Faye said as she made her way to the chair that was in the corridor of the ward. She now felt as if her whole world had come crashing down. The only reason why she had returned to the hospital was to get back the one thing that was hers. But all of that was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. **

Jac had contemplated telling Faye where Joseph really was or letting her find out on her own. She came to the rational conclusion that it was best to tell Faye where he and Harry were living. She slowly made her way over to Faye, who had her head in her hands. "Umm Faye, if you want to see Harry you need to go to Penrith. That's were Joseph, Jennifer and Harry are living." Jac mentioned.

Faye looked up "Cumbria? I'm not going all the way there." Faye replied.

"Well it's your only way to go and see Harry and get him back." Jac stated before she walked away. Faye was left to think about what she was going to do. It was either that she travelled the 4 ish hours to Cumbria or stay at Holby and find a new job and try and continue her life without him. She had nothing to remind her of him, just the memories of them together for the first 5 weeks of his life.

"Do you want me to call him, see if he can come down here?" Jonny asked as he stood in front of Faye.

"No, it's fine. I will move on find some work here in Holby." Faye spoke. She knew that this was the best option for Harry; it would mean that he had a stable upbringing without the confusion of suddenly having two mothers present in his life.

"So you used to be a nurse here; how long?" Jonny tried to make a general conversation with her whilst avoiding the topic of Joseph.

"Yeah, for 5 long years; let's just say they were not the best highlights of my career." Faye mentioned.

"Why; what was so bad about it?" Jonny queried.

"Nothing worth mentioning, I'm not sure that I want to really remember those days." Faye stated as she stood up to leave the ward.

"But what would happen if you came back here to work, would it bring back to many bad memories?" Jonny called to her as she was half way down the corridor on her way to the lift. Faye turned around to speak to Jonny.

"Why do you ask? Is there a post going here at Holby on Darwin?" Faye asked curiously.

"Well we are a nurse down, and I'm sure we could do with the extra help. I could talk to Colette Sheward and see if you could fill that place." Jonny spoke.

"Thanks for that, but I think I will need some time to think about it. It's not something that I can decide on the spot. I have a lot to think about." She replied before heading towards the lift. She kept repeating that moment, someone had just offered her a job and she replied by saying that she 'needed some time to think about it'. But why did she need time to think about it, she had nothing stopping her from taking the post, yet it all seemed too fast. She had just finished a battle against herself and now she could move on but there was something from stopping her.

Back at her flat, Faye decided that it was best to chew over the idea of returning to Darwin with a large glass of white wine. It was a big decision for her, returning to a place where she lost Archie, Linden, where she gave Harry to Joseph, all of the rumours of everything that happened to her. It was a big deal to take the post and begin working where all of that took place.

The hardest factor to think about was the fact that she couldn't forget all of the memories that had been created both inside and out of the hospital. Nothing good came from her working at the hospital, every little happy thing that happened just turned into a horrifying nightmare. She sometimes wondered if it would have been better if she never followed Jac and Joseph back from Dubai and never got a job in Holby. Life would've been much simpler than that and Archie may still have been alive to this day. However all of that was in the past now and to be able to move on from it she had to become a new person and start a new life.


End file.
